


A Hogwarts Tale of Love

by jasonsbabyforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonsbabyforever/pseuds/jasonsbabyforever
Summary: Thanks for reading so far! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments section. Thanks for the support!





	1. The Wish

I looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall to see a sky full of shooting stars. I glanced over at the boy who has been making my heart nearly stop here lately. His pale complexion, his platinum blonde hair, his grey eyes.

It was at the ball when I noticed just how ravishing and handsome he looked. He was dressed to the nines in his black silk dress robes with none other than his childhood friend, Pansy Parkinson on his arm. I could have sworn I saw him look at me, maybe just a glance.

I don't know if it was just me, or if he truly wasn't pleased with his date; but his eyes weren't lit up the way they had been when we were alone in the library studying together. He wasn't truly smiling, instead he was donning his casual smirk. The feeling that I was going to swoon just looking at him was immensely strong; much stronger than the feelings I had, and ever could have for Viktor.

I realised then that as big of a prat he may be, I couldn't help but love him.I pulled myself back out of my flashback and looked up into the sky.

As I saw a shooting star I made a wish I never thought I would. "Shooting star falling gracefully from the sky tonight, grant me this one wish, my wish of all wishes, that Draco Malfoy would notice me, and love me as I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments section. Thanks for the support!


	2. Questioning

I was walking down the stairs to the dungeons for Potions when Draco walked up beside me. He smiled, and said "Hello Hermione, you look stunning today".

My breath caught in my chest, I was unsure of what to say, so I simply responded "Hello Draco, and thank you. You are looking quite handsome today as well".

His smile brightened and his eyes lit up at the simple compliment. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Meet me in the library again after Potions, we can go to the Room of Requirement after."

I looked at him and smiled back, wondering why he would want to meet in the Room of Requirement. Did my wish come true, will he tell me he feels the same way I do? I got so caught up in my thoughts and forgot to respond. I giggled, embarrassed and said "O-okay Dr-Draco."

He walked away, his face lightened by his smile. I remembered I was on my way to Potions, and continued a short way down to Professor Snape's classroom. Neville spotted me immediately, and smiled. As I walked over to my desk I saw him nudge his partner and whisper something I couldn't hear. Was my face flushed from what had just happened in the hallway? Were my eyes a little brighter than normal?

Apparently Professor Snape had said something because everyone else had already started getting their ingredients to make today's potion. He cleared his throat, and it brought me back to reality. "Miss Granger, can you tell me which potion we will be making today?" He paused, long enough for me to normally have given a response. "No? Ten points from Ravenclaw; . . . Mr. Malfoy, can you tell Miss Granger which potion we will be making today?"  
Again, he paused long enough for Malfoy to have given an answer. "Not you too Mr. Malfoy, I would have thought that you would be paying attention, make that twenty points from Ravenclaw."

Once Professor Snape walked away, Draco glanced over at me and smiled, and blew a kiss to me. I blinked a few times, did I really just see that? Did Draco Malfoy just blow me a kiss in class? I smiled, and from lack of thought, blew him a kiss back. Normally he would be repulsed, but he just smiled brighter.

Did what I think just happen actually happen? Did Draco Malfoy blow me a kiss? Did I blow him one back? Did he smile afterwards? My wish really must have came true. Apparently Draco wasn't the only person to have seen me blow a kiss to him, because as soon as Potions was over Neville walked up to me and said "Hermione, did you really blow a kiss to Malfoy?"

Oops, I thought to myself. I really hope no one else had seen that exchange.

I had to lie to him, at least for right now, so I said "No, I would never. You must have been daydreaming or something. I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be," and I politely excused myself from the rest of what would be an awkward conversation. Then I made my way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments section. Thanks for the support!


	3. Those Three Words

I walked as fast as I could to get to the library for my "date" with Malfoy. Oh just saying his name sends shivers down my spine! What if one day I could become Mrs. Malfoy...oh my, the thought of that!

I tried to clear my head as I walked into the library to the table we had designated as our meeting spot. It was the table most hidden, in the far back corner. If anyone asked, we were working on a project together for Advanced Charms. No one would question that, considering that we are both excellent charms students.

Just as I was about to sit down Malfoy came up behind me, grabbed my chair and pulled it out for me, and pushed it back in as I sat down. Then he kissed me on the cheek!

Oh, I hope he doesn't notice how flushed my face just became.

He sat down opposite me and took my hand in his. Why is it that the simplest things with him give me butterflies?

"Draco," I say to him as he holds my hand.

"Yes, Mione"

"We were supposed to go to the Room of Requirement, weren't we?"

"Yes, I have something to tell you and it would be better done there, alone, than here.

What could he want to tell me alone? Why can't he tell me here? My heart fluttered in my chest at the idea of being completely alone in a room with Draco.

He held out his hand for me to take, he helped me to my feet, and pushed in my chair for me. Then he asked to take my arm and we walked from the library to the Room of Requirement.

Before we walked into the room he asked me to close my eyes, which I did obligingly. He led me to sit on a large, cushioned armchair, then asked me to open my eyes. he was on his knees in front of me and there were rose petals all over, some of them even forming hearts. He looked directly into my eyes and said, "Hermione, I have realized that as horrid as I acted towards you, I've always liked you. I guess that was my way of trying to flirt with you. I'm deeply sorry if the things I have said have hurt you in any way. That's not what I meant by it. I was-," he cleared his throat quietly, "am terrible at showing affection. I hope that as time passes, you will work with me and help me improve, because all I want is for you to be happy. I want to make you happy, I want you to be happy with me."

My jaw fell and my hand came up to cover my mouth. He took my other hand and kissed it tenderly. "Draco, I feel so deeply for you. I never thought this moment would come."

He stood up and took my hand, helping me up once more. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life.

"Mione, I love you."

I burst into tears. "I love you too Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments section. Thanks for the support!


	4. Narcissa's Letter

I can't believe that Draco loves me! It's mind boggling just thinking about it. I even said it back, and I know for sure that I meant it with every fiber of my being. Is this what it feels like to find true love? Is it a heart hammering, mind boggling, no words to describe, feeling? I guess that only time will tell.

Today we have a free period because of our Potions exam. Draco said he has a surprise waiting for me, I'm not sure what it is, but I am excited nonetheless. I must have forgotten about the visit to Hogsmeade today, I guess I have been too overwhelmed with studying.

I met up with him in the Great Hall for breakfast (which was easy considering that we were in the same House. We tried to be discreet and hold hands under the table, and succeeded until the he received an owl from his mum. He let go of my hand to open the letter. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head as he read it. He looked at me and told me to read it too, so I did.

My dearest Draco,  
How could you **not** tell your own mother about your newfound love interest? I can't believe that you would hold something like this back from me. I want to meet this girl as soon as possible, I know that there is a Hogsmeade day today, meet me at The Three Broomsticks and the three of us can chat. Oh, and all the Butterbeer is on me. Have your Gringotts key with you, I want to add a little something more to your fortune and some to hers as well, so tell her to bring hers too. Afterwards you two can do as you want, consider what I am doing as a gift, of a free first date.  
Love always,  
Mum

"Mione, I have no clue how she knew. I haven't told anyone about us yet. How could she possibly have found out?"

"Don't worry Draco, it's alright. Neville found out too, I tried to tell him otherwise, but I know he didn't believe me. I will have a talk with him right after breakfast. Then we can go back to our common room and get our keys out of our trunks and head to Hogsmeade to meet with your mum."

He looked at me with passion in his eyes. He must have thought that I would be upset, whether it be because she had known, or because he hadn't told her yet. Either way, that wasn't the case and I was excited to meet Narcissa Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments section. Thanks for the support!


	5. Meeting His Mum

After we'd had our fill of breakfast, saving enough room for at least two glasses of Butterbeer each, Draco headed off to the Ravenclaw Common Room and I headed to find Neville and talk to him.  
  
He was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Seamus, and the two of them were talking about their upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder politely.

"Neville, may I please have a word with you in private?"

"Sure Hermione."

I took his arm and we stepped out of the Great Hall where the rest of the students were still eating or conversing. "I know the other day in Potions I said that I hadn't blown Malfoy a kiss, and I lied to you. I apologize for that, it's just that right after Potions we went and met up and he told me he loves me. Neville, I didn't want to lie to you because you're one of my best friends, but I had to. I didn't want anyone really finding out about Draco and I. The thing is . . ."

"Hermione, it's okay. I figured that's why you'd denied it, and before you ask, I made sure no one else really saw the gesture between you two. I sorta caused a distraction because I saw Malfoy blow you a kiss and I saw your face light up. No one else needed to see that."

"I don't know what I'm going on about, but hey, just promise you won't say anything to anyone. Narcissa Malfoy has already found out and Draco didn't tell her, we were just trying to figure out how she found out. Anyways, I have to go and get ready to head to Hogsmeade, we're supposed to be meeting her."

"Alright, well have a good time Hermione."

"Thanks Neville, for everything."

"Not a problem Mione."

I nearly ran to the Ravenclaw common room and into the Girls Dormitory to get my Gringotts key and attempt to fix my mess of frizzy hair. Once my hair was under control and tied back neatly I went back down to the common room and meet back up with Draco.

He was waiting for me and we locked eyes as I walked down the stairs and into his embrace.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

He took my hand in his and kissed it, then said "Are you ready to go and meet my mum?"

I gave him a questioning look and replied, "Well, I'm about as ready as I will ever be. Honestly I am excited to meet her."

We walked side by side until we got into Hogsmeade, then we walked hand in hand into The Three Broomsticks to meet his mum.

She was sitting in the far left corner, and she looked rather menacing to say the least; though not even that could hinder my excitement.

"Mum, this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."  
  
"Why hello darling, it's lovely to meet you. You look very pretty. I am glad to say that I believe you suit my son well."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Please, just call me Narcissa, after all you are the girl my son is in love with."

"Ah, yes speaking of that subject, Mum how did you know?"

"Draco, my dear it's simple. While you were home over the summer you were talking in your sleep about this fine young woman. You talked very highly of her, and I knew that when the time came the two of you would be together."

Wait, so my wish didn't come true. Draco has been in love with me all along. At least now I know that his feelings towards me are genuine and not just because of some wish I made because I was desperately in love with him.

Draco's face started to flush. "I never realized that I talked in my sleep, let alone that I talked about the girl I've been in love with since our first year at Hogwarts."

"Draco, you mean to tell me that you have been in love with me for the past four years and hadn't told me until now?"

"Yes Mione, and I am sorry for that. I know I have been a prat and I apologize for all of those times. As I said yesterday, I am terrible at showing affection. I take after my father in that respect, ask mum, she'll tell you."

I glance over to Narcissa and she nods her head in agreement with Draco. "It's alright I've been in love with you since our first year too. You know something kind of silly, I made a wish the other night when I saw a shooting star, I had wished that you would love me as I love you."

"Really Mione?"

"Yes. I had never thought that I would make a wish upon a star or that if I would that it would be for love. I was a little worried at first, thinking that was the reason why you had confronted me. I'm glad that I was wrong and that you've felt thay way all along."

Draco once again took my hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across the top of my hand, a reassuring gesture. I knew in that moment that I wouldn't ever have to wonder if he loved me.

"You two are so cute together. You remind me of me and Lucius when we were younger. Almost a spitting image to be exact."

"Really Mrs. - I mean Narcissa?"

"Yes dear. Even the love in your eyes for one another. Now, do you both have your Gringotts keys?"

"Yes," Draco and I say in unison.

"Alright, well why don't we head over there now?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, then we can go and I can show Hermione what I have planned."

"Well then lets go."

The three of us walked the short distance from The Three Broomsticks to Gringotts. We walked for what seemed like ages until we reached an older goblin sitting at a high desk. He asked for our names and our keys and led us to our vaults.

Narcissa gave Draco 200,000 galleons and he took another 300,000 out. Then when we stopped at my vault she motioned to Draco to cover my eyes so I couldn't see. I felt her hands move ever so slowly around my wrist and neck. She had given me a bracelet and a necklace, but why would we need to come to my vault for them?

She motioned for him to remove his hands so I could see and when I opened my eyes my vault was half full of nothing but galleons that hadn't been there before. I looked over at her, then down at my wrist and felt the necklace.

"Narcissa, you didn't have to do this for me."

"I know I didn't *have* to darling, but you may as well be a . . ." she trailed off, " Anyways, you two should probably get going."

"Mum's right, we should get going. Your surprise was almost spoiled once," he said as he cast a sideways look at Narcissa.

"Well dear, it was lovely meeting you. Hopefully ove the holidays you can come to Malfoy Manor."

"That is so kind of you. All of this is. Thank you, and it was lovely meeting you too."

She walked away as if she hadn't almost given away Draco's surprise for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this so far.Thanks for the support! I should have the next chapter posted within the next two weeks.


End file.
